blackheartsfandomcom-20200215-history
Godfrey Liebniz
}} | class="wikia-infobox-image" colspan="2" | }} |- } | class="wikia-infobox-caption" colspan="2" } | }} |- |- |- |- ! Species | } |- ! Age | } |- ! Gender | } |- ! Status | } |- ! Occupation | } |- ! Affiliation | } |- style="font-size:0; line-height:0;" ! style="width:50%; padding:0" | ! style="width:50%; padding:0" | |}Professor Godfrey Liebniz is currently the chief chairman of the Intergalactic Astrobiological Union. He is known for his peculiar tastes in science and for being a professor of artificial intelligence & mechanics at the prestigious University of Earth's Velure campus. He is a friend of the bounty hunter Ahmad. He is also rated as one of the wealthiest people in the galaxy. History Born in New Sydney, Indo-Australia on Earth in 2930, Professor Liebniz took an early shining towards the practical sciences. He inherited much of his fortune from his land-owning family, which allowed him to get an education at the Tokyo-Kanto Academy of the Sciences, the most advanced school for science students on Earth. He then attended the University of Earth at New Kazan, and obtained a degree as a researcher. His first (and only) contract was with the Irini Navy. As a robotics expert, he was commissioned to design a mech suit for marines in dangerous jungle combat zones. The SEG-338 "Kong", one of the most advanced mech suits ever manufactured by the corps, was single-handedly drafted up by Liebniz in 2973. After the success of the SEG-338, the Navy requested him to produce more efficient hyperdrive engines for Intrepid-class frigates, which were very important with the evolution of modern space travel. Commodore Sentient, a naval piracy consultant under Lord Marshall, saw Godfrey's talent and asked him to head Project Alike (2977), a secret privately-funded operation to transfer human conciousness, memories, and essentially the soul, to an artificial construct. This technology would later be first used by Sentient himself in 3012. After a ton of naval service, Liebniz retired to pursue his own interests in research, joining the IAU as a junior researcher. Requiring heavy funding for his research that the IAU couldn't provide, he found a job with the University of Earth as a professor on Velure. This allowed him to undertake large amounts of research dedicated to artificial intelligence and mechanics. In 2989, Liebniz published The Evolution of Modern Computing, Creating Artificial Intelligence Using Hyperinfaction, And Other Research Papers by Pf. Godfrey Liebniz. The success of this work (which is the galaxy's no. 1 piece on artificial intelligence and robotics) in the galactic academic community gained him fame that allowed him to become a senior scientist in the IAU. He became the head of the robotics department of the IAU, and when the soldier Ahmad was badly injured during the Second Irin-Velconum War, Professor Liebniz offered to test experimental cyborg technology on the man instead of limb regrowth, by merging his body parts and conciousness with pieces of a Titan. The operation succeeded, and Professor Liebniz vowed to keep an eye out to make sure the bounty hunter was still functioning properly. After the last head of the IAU, a Mollika named Dr. Maumar-Ogshk, resigned in the light of an information-selling scandal, Professor Liebniz was nominated as the chairman. He was relieved of his duties at the University of Earth and happily took command of the organization under fire, and many see him as a knight in shining armour that will lead the IAU out of this crisis. Darkness Rising Godfrey Liebniz is accused by the Irin Republic of illegally selling technologies to various governments, and is ordered to be arrested by the military police. Seen as a dangerous, possibly hostile old man, the bounty hunter Ahmad and his brother Han, friends of Liebniz, are sent to arrest him. However, a team of southern Kynzghai mercenaries and Isha Zemuk violently steal a device from the IAU base as Liebniz is showing Ahmad and Han around the station, and Liebniz begs the bounty hunters to go and retrieve the device. Personality Professor Liebniz is a quirky, wierd person. He has often been referred to as "the mad scientist" due to his almost obsessive love with research and experimenting. He is usually calm and friendly, even in the face of arrest. He is deeply passionate with his work, and while some may see him as crazy, he is no doubt a genius (as admitted by Sentient, who is a personal friend of Liebniz). Category:Characters |}